


Five Times Stiles' Relationships Ended

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sterek endgame, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history of Stiles Stilinski's romantic life, as told through endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Stiles' Relationships Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I get morose when I haven't had enough sleep.

1.

"...never answer when I call you and we've been on two dates this whole entire month," Katie hisses at Stiles as they stand in the history section of the school library. "I don't even understand why you're so busy all the time. It's not like you have a job."

"Yeah, but–" Stiles starts to argue, but he knows it's a lost cause. Stiles' first girlfriend is breaking up with him and he's not nearly as devastated as he thought he'd be. Sighing in defeat, he says, "You're right. I'm– I lose track of time, I'm irresponsible, you deserve better."

"I do," she agrees with a smirk and Stiles can't help but chuckle a little. Katie's attitude was one of the biggest reasons Stiles was attracted to her in the first place. "And I'm glad you feel that way, because Nick asked me to Homecoming. I'm going to tell him yes."

Stiles hisses an inhale through his teeth and smacks himself on the forehead. "Homecoming! I knew I was forgetting something!"

Katie rolls her eyes and says, "Goodbye, Stiles," her voice subtly tinged with regret as she leaves him in the stacks and goes back to the table at which her friends are studying.

Stiles realizes that he's just broken up with his first girlfriend and it wasn't the end of the world. Sure, he wasn't _in love_ with her, and so maybe it's for the best that they split now before Stiles ruins her life somehow. He's sure going to miss the making out, though. The making out was so nice. He's going to have to find someone new to make out with, someone who doesn't care that Stiles has to run when Scott or one of the other wolves call. Someone cool.

2.

Stiles watches it in slow motion, but he can't stop the syringe full of wolfsbane from being plunged into Adam's neck. Screaming with fury and grief, Stiles tases the last hunter and kicks him in the head for good measure before dropping down next to Adam's side.

"It's okay, baby," the werewolf says before turning away and coughing up black sludge. "I'll be fine. Just get me to the vet."

"Yeah," Stiles agrees, throwing Adam's arm over his shoulders and hoisting the boy up. He stumbles a little, but manages to get them upright and shambling toward the Jeep. "It'll be fine, babe," Stiles promises, but he has to wipe away tears so he can see the path ahead of him. He knows it's not going to be alright. There's too much wolfsbane in Adam's bloodstream and he's already weak from a slew of injuries. When Stiles looks down, he sees that Adam's missing a pinky and he fights the urge to go back and find it. It doesn't matter now.

"Stiles?" Adam whispers against his neck, voice raspy. "I don't feel... I..." The weight Adam had been supporting on his own suddenly pulls on Stiles' shoulder and they both stumble to the forest floor.

"Shit," Stiles swears, turning Adam so he can see that he's still conscious, still breathing and fighting. He's fading fast and Stiles knows that if he's going to say his goodbyes, he has to say them now. "I love you."

Adam laughs brokenly, coughing again. "Yeah, that's what they all say." He smiles and his teeth are stained with black, but Stiles doesn't care. He presses his lips to Adam's and kisses him desperately. Adam kisses back for a moment before turning his head away to cough. He snuggles against Stiles' arm and whispers, "At least I'm not dying a virgin!"

Stiles feels his heart break and he gasps for air around his sobs, leaning his forehead against Adam's shoulder and just holding him for the few more seconds he lasts before the poison stops his heart. It takes Stiles five minutes to pull himself together and come up with a plan.

Stiles carries Adam's body to his Jeep and straps him in. He drives carefully to Derek's latest hideout (wouldn't want to get pulled over with the body of his dead boyfriend in his car) and brings Adam inside. Derek doesn't show up for almost an hour, but when he does, he staggers to his knees next to the mattress where Stiles laid Adam out and asks, "How?"

Stiles has to clear his throat before he can reply, "Hunters." He looks up from Adam's head in his lap, still stroking his slowly-cooling scalp. Meeting Derek's alpha-red eyes, Stiles continues, "Caught us digging up that holly bush. Didn't even stop to talk, just attacked us. There's one left. I tased him. Adam killed the other one when he tried to shoot me."

"I will go find that son of a bitch and bring back his fucking head," Derek snarls. He tries to leave, but Stiles stops him with a hand on Derek's arm. "No. You have to use your Alpha mojo and bring him back!"

Derek's face falls from rage to grief as he says, "It doesn't work like that. It has to be on the Worm Moon. He would have had to make preparations before... I'm sorry." The look he gives Stiles says that Derek wishes he could do this, maybe even wishes he could do this for Stiles. Derek hasn't been the biggest supporter of his relationship with Adam, and he'd made the boy a werewolf on accident after being addled by a witch, but Stiles knows Derek loves Adam like he loves all his betas.

Stiles knows this, but he's still angry. He's angry he has to lose the first person he's loved who loved him back because of genocidal hunters who didn't even care that three months ago, Adam was a normal human being and that he'd never hurt a person. Ever.

Stiles looks up at Derek and spits, "Then what good are you? You're _sorry_? That's it? Fuck you."

Derek bares his teeth at Stiles for half a second before growling, "I'll be back," like the god damned Terminator and Stiles would be tempted to laugh if he wasn't thinking about how the hell he was going to explain this to Adam's mother.

3\. 

"Derek says we have to stop," Erica says, climbing up so she's straddling Stiles' hips and pushing her hands up his chest to wrap lightly around his throat. "He thinks we're bad for each other."

Stiles rolls his eyes and rocks his hips, tugging at the ropes around his wrists. "Derek thinks getting laid is a bad idea in the first place."

A peal of laughter erupts from Erica's throat and she slips back further, meeting his thrusts with her own. "He's my alpha, though, Stiles. And I _want_ to be second in command."

Stiles gasps in pleasure and grunts, "So what is this?"

Erica kisses him, deep and slow and dirty. She presses one hand lightly against the pulse point in his neck and says, "This is goodbye."

Stiles comes dizzy and seeing spots. He watches Erica gather her things and get dressed, fixing her hair and wiping away a smudge of lipstick with the help of the mirror over his dresser. Stiles gives her a pointed look and Erica flounces over to untie the rope from his wrists. "Six months of this and all I get is a goodbye fuck?" he asks, meeting Erica's eyes and trying to decide whether it's worth it to try to change her mind.

Erica smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "I wanted you to think of me fondly, Stiles, darling. Keep that cute ass of yours out of trouble, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," Stiles sighs. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Senior year, baby!" Erica grins before climbing out Stiles' window, blowing him a kiss and dropping into the darkness of the night. Stiles fingers the bruises on his neck and thinks maybe this is for the best. Erica had been what he needed after Adam. No lovey-dovey crap, just sporadic companionship and some _really_ hot sex. Now he thinks maybe he'll give being single a try for awhile. He thinks it so hard as he gets dressed that he starts to believe it.

4.

It's been a long day of class already and Stiles thanks the universe that his Sociology lecture has been cancelled. The class seemed so much more interesting when he signed up for it at the beginning of the semester and he had to be a douche and not realize he hated it until after the drop date.

It's a good thing he's only got one semester left after this one until he's done, fresh with a double major in physics and history, which everyone said he was stupid to do, but at this point in his life, Stiles has learned to make the decisions that make him happy and screw the opinions of people who don't matter. Deadlines are coming up for graduate programs and Stiles has been considering schools back in California, closer to home.

Stiles toes off his shoes, throws his keys in the bowl on the counter that looks in on the kitchen, and calls out to his roommate, "Hey! You here, bro? Class got out early, so–"

Stiles stops short when two disheveled heads peek up over the back of the couch. One belongs to his roommate, Kevin. The other belongs to Joe, Stiles' girlfriend. "Seriously?" he asks, circling around the couch to see that, yep there are important pieces of clothing missing and these two haven't just been working up a sweat playing Wii tennis. "Dudes. Uncool."

Stiles stomps to his room and slams the door, which gives him more than a little satisfaction. He's going to have to find a new roommate. That's for sure. First the bagels. Then the laundry detergent. Now Stiles' girlfriend? Not that Joe wasn't responsible for this disaster, too, but this has become a disturbing entry in the list of Reasons why Kev is a Sucky Roommate.

Stiles had been thinking about asking Joe to come with him to whatever grad school he got into, but that's off the table now. Damn, he's glad he always used condoms with her. After two werewolf partners it was weird getting used to them, but at least Joe didn't break his heart _and_ give him Kevin's on-again-off-again case of Chlamydia. (Yeah, Stiles had seen the pills in the medicine cabinet and yeah, he knew what they were for.)

The weird thing is, as Stiles listens to those cheating bastards get dressed and speak quietly for a moment before they both apparently leave, he doesn't feel as upset as he thinks he should. He knows he loves Joe. She's just not quite _under his skin_ the way Adam had been. Maybe Stiles didn't let her that far in, even after two years together. Maybe it's his fault. Maybe this was her way of telling Stiles it was over.

She always did have funny ways of communicating.

Sighing, Stiles rolls his desk chair closer to his laptop on his desk and opens up Facebook. Time to change his relationship status. It's only fair he communicate right back, isn't it?

Stiles hates himself a little for not trying harder to make it work when he hits "is single."

5.

Stiles turns, curling into his husband's arms. He always figured he'd outlast Derek because being the alpha is so freaking dangerous, but here they are. Derek's stupid werewolf genetics make him look at least fifteen years younger than he actually is, so his hair is only a little gray at the temples and his beard has this sexy salt-and-pepper thing going on. Stiles' hair is thin and almost white. It's so unfair. At least that doesn't stop Derek from petting it soothingly.

It's getting harder to breathe now, but Stiles knows it's not his lungs that are the problem. It's his heart. The donated heart. His body's been rejecting it for almost a year and he's allergic to the mechanical ones and efforts to grow him one in the hospital tissue lab haven't worked out well. Stiles is fairly certain that decades of subtle magic use has changed his body, made it less human, less predictable. 

What's he been fighting for all these years but his humanity?

Looking up at Derek, Stiles says, "I think you should do it. Bite me."

"You're weak," Derek replies. "It won't save you. The chances are..."

"I know."

"It'll hurt."

"I'll hit my morphine button a couple times. You know you wanna," Stiles gives Derek a grin that he's sure isn't as bright as he's trying to make it. He's just so tired.

"I _don't_ want to," Derek insists, the liar. "I can't do that to you, dumbass. I _can't_."

Stiles lets Derek kiss him. When the kiss breaks, Stiles whispers, "Wuss."

Derek makes a sound like he's trying to laugh, but can't, which sucks, because Stiles' main purpose in life is making Derek laugh. Then his chest starts to hurt and he realizes the last word he said to his husband was an insult. "I–" he starts to say, but then he's coughing and can't stop. 

Derek strokes Stiles' back and says, "I know. Me too."

As everything fades and the beeping of the machines starts to sound farther and farther away, Stiles feels better. He thinks maybe a little sleep will help and then he can tell Derek he loves him, for real this time.


End file.
